Articles of clothing providing multiple features are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,272 to Maeshima discloses a multi-purpose vest with a pocket suitable for containing items such as a waterproof jacket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,574 to Doshi illustrates a garment folded into a bundle which may be carried as a backpack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,412 to Perry discloses a multi-use vest with several configurations of pockets. The foregoing are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.